ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Smash! A Malevolent Menace/Strategies
Bold textCategory:A Moogle Kupo d'Etat MissionsCategory:Strategies Successful Strategies BLM, BLM, RDM, BRD, WAR, MNK This fight has been cleared with the following setup : WAR/NIN, MNK/NIN, BLM/WHM, BLM/WHM, RDM/WHM, BRD/WHM. *Basically, the strategy is : RDM + BLMs = nuke/kite NM + sleeping adds, WAR + MNK = killing adds, BRD = buff & sleeping adds. *The two Black Mage used a timed AMII to start the fight, while the Red Mage prepared himself to cast Gravity in order to kite Riko Kupenreich. The BLMs are the only one who should damage the NM. **Melee jobs must stay away from the fight until the adds pop. *The Bard is used for Ballad on the mages and to buff the melee jobs while they fight the adds. Bard is also usefull to interrupt the adds with Lullaby. *At 75% HP left, Riko Kupenreich will cast his AoE Crystalline Flare which will stun and hurt the mages. Be sure to have Stoneskin up at all times. After the stun effect wears, Curaga was mostly used to cure. Don't forget to rebuff. *At 50% HP left, five Henchmen Moogles will pop and replace Riko Kupenreich in the fight. They will automatically aggro Riko Kupenreich's previous target. When they reach their target, they'll most likely start to cast a bunch of tier III -ga spells. These adds are easily slept by Lullaby or Sleepga II. When the adds are asleep, the Warrior and the Monk can start killing them one by one. After the adds are dead, the melee should go back to the stairs. ** The mages should use this time to heal MP. ** Sometimes, the Henchmen Moogles will start to cast a tier III -ga spell. Use a sleep method (Lullaby can help if the mages are healing) or Stun to interrupt it. *After poping the adds, Riko Kupenreich will heal and won't come back until he get 50% of his HP back (meaning if he had 47% left when he started healing, he'll come back at 97%. Not absolutely sure about the exact 50% heal though, might be a few % up or down). *Do the exact same thing until you damage Riko Kupenreich to 50% HP and he pops his adds again. **Riko Kupenreich can be easily kited by the Red Mage and the two Black Mage using Bind and Gravity. He isn't very dangerous to kite if you keep your buffs up. *The third time you start nuking Riko Kupenreich, he becomes a bit more violent. Try to get everyone (except the BLM who will nuke) as far as possible from the NM when crossing the 50% HP limit in order to avoid the Stun AoE and the add pops. Because yes, being stunned and seeing 5 Henchmen Moogles casting tier III -ga spells on you will kill you. Anyway, this is the hardest part in the fight. **Get ready to sleep the adds when they pop, keep in mind it takes a few second to reach them from the stairs and that they start to cast quickly. *This time, the melee jobs must take care of the adds while the mages continue to kite/nuke Riko Kupenreich because he won't heal anymore. *Continue to nuke the NM until it dies. **Watch out for buffs and HP as he still uses his AoE Crystalline Flare once again between 50% HP and death. **MP was just fine with Refresh and Ballad. Don't forget the Henchmen Moogles can be aspired. --Patafix 01:49, 22 July 2009 (UTC) RDM, BLM, BLM, BRD, SAM, WAR First (English party) win on Bahamut. *Set up: **Red Mage/White Mage **Black Mage **Black Mage **Bard/White Mage **Samurai/Ninja **Warrior/Ninja wielding Kraken Club (Not required, any DD can fill either of the 2 DD spots, SAMs preferably) *Tanks have no use in this fight. Why? For whatever reason, damage dealing capaibilities are extremely high. Tier 4 nukes do over 3500 damage and Tachi: Gekkos do over 2900 (Rampage can as well but Gekkos in general hit higher). Due to the extreme damage, no tank can possibly hold hate. *Reason for 2 BLMs: The main NM does NOT have a melee attack, he only throws bombs. These bombs send you flying, so 1 BLM would be impossible due to the inability to control hate. You MUST have 2 BLMs for this strategy. *Similar to the Shadow Lord fight (same arena) you start standing basically face to face with Riko. Do NOT move forward at all upon entering, he's extremely easy to aggro. Theres more than enough room to spread out behind you. *There's a 30 minute time limit on fight, and we accomplished it in 19 minutes. Keep in mind, we were rushed because maintenance was almost there (we entered without the full time limit due to maintenance). Take your time to get everyone buffed and rested. *Once buffs and resting is complete, ONE blm will open with a Tier 4 nuke. Soon as it lands, the 2 DDs (WAR and SAM in our case) run up the stairs behind where the main NM started and stand by the magicite/altar. Stay there for now. *The BLM that had opened with a nuke, start kiting the main NM. The Other BLM then cast a T4 on the NM to draw hate, repeat the bouncing of hate through nuking. During this, the RDM should be adding DoTs to the main NM. *@75% He will use a Crystalline Flare (you're drawn in and stunned for quite awhile but not overly life-threatening if you had full hp even if you're a BLM). The BRD and RDM are to curaga to get the mages back up to hate-bouncing. * Back to the DDs, if you have not touched the NM in any way and are up the stairs, you won't get drawn in. After he uses Crystalline Flare , DDs should move in and start building tp off of him (he will continue to chase the nuke-bouncing BLMs). Do NOT Weaponskill the main NM, you're building TP for something else. *@50% He becomes invulnerable and the melees are auto-disengaged. At the same time 5 BLM enemies, Henchmen Moogles, appear and the main NM runs up the stairs to 2 WHM (invulnerable) enemies who begin curing him, IGNORE THE MAIN NM YOU CANNOT HURT HIM RIGHT NOW. *When the BLM enemies spawn, divert all your attention to them and have the BLMs Sleepga 2 them before they get off their -ga spells and wipe the floor with you. DDs, it's your time to shine. Let the slaughter begin. If you're going to use 2hrs on them (i don't suggest it, it's the one thing I would change about the way we did it) only ONE of the DDs should. You'll find out why later. These enemies will go down pretty quickly but you should designate one DD as the assist. BLMs do NOT nuke the minis, they're highly resistant to magic and it's a waste of MP. *Eventually, the main NM will come back down the stairs fully healed and the WHM enemies will disappear. Restart the strategy, do exactly what you did the first time you engaged him (minus the being able to open before aggro). **@75% he will AoE-Draw In-Stun anyone who has touched him or aided those who have. DDs run in again, etc. Exactly the same as the first time. **@50%, again, he will spawn the 5 BLMs and run up the steps. This is why one DD saves their 2hr (though I still recommend you keep if you can and have plenty of time left). Sleepga and zerg the minis again. *Ok, the NM will return from his healing position for a third and FINAL time. DDs still go up to the magicite like the last 2 times. This time, the BRD should join them. However, he will not use Crystalline Flare @75% this time. Just stay up there until he's @50% again. **Reason to kill minis this time: You don't want them to -aga you after the main NM stunga's you. Easy to avoid by simply picking them off before finishing the fight. *At around 60%, the Bard should Soul Voice and buff the DDs. And yet again @50%, he will summon the 5 BLM minis but this time he won't run away, so one BLM will have to continue to kite while the other sleepga's the new minis. **He may or may not use his AoE-Draw In-Stun when half the final mini BLMs are dead. *Once the DDs have killed ALL of the minis, FULL ATTACK! Go destroy that main NM! Note: He will use his AoE-Stun (with no draw-in this time) move randomly after the 50%, so keep the RDM and BRD within curaga range. *BLMs feel free to manafont and go nuts on him. The fight is VERY EASY if you can stick to the battle plan. If for whatever reason you are running low on time, when it comes to the final minis, have the DDs split up, and target different minis, thanks to Soul Voice that will wreck the minis even quicker. *Unimportant info: The WAR in our group wasn't on the mission. Everyone but the sam (me) went with the Mage hat. First Anwig Salade with Ranged Accuracy+10 Ranged Attack+5 Haste+3% Snapshot+3! DRG, SAM, RNG, RDM, WHM, BLM Using the following setup:: DRG/SAM, SAM/RDM, RNG/SAM, RDM/BLM, WHM/SCH, BLM/RDM Samurai "tanked" Riko by the door, with the Dragoon behind and everyone else at range. (Dragoon, after the first time, didn't summon wyvern until we were ready to go... Riko immediately aggroed the first time, causing a partial wipe.) Straight DD until the first 50%, BLM used Sleepga on the adds and DD picked them off one at a time. Lather, rinse, repeat. Third wave of adds, BLM just kept the adds slept while everyone took out Riko. Occasionally needed to slow the DD down to allow mages to recover MP. Use of medicines helped greatly (as did Sublimation), decently easy fight as long as you pay attention to the rhythm of the fight and keep non-melee at range as much as possible. 05:57, 22 July 2009 (UTC) SAM, SAM, RDM, WHM, BLM, BLM sam/nin (me) rdm/blm (Asheth) whm/sch (Brent) sam/nin (Demonz) blm/rdm (Rolla) blm/whm (Damaar) Required items: 2 Icarus wings (1 for each sam) Let me start by saying, at least one samurai must have rana. SC off Demonz I was doing 2300-3000 Gekkos with 4000-6000 Darkness SCs. For the first round the whm didnt heal so he didn't get drawn in @ 75% mega attack. At 50% it spawned minions. Demonz and I killed them all easily with 1 WS each for darkness SC. The boss came back before we finished so blms kited it around until we were done. Same strategy fighting it in the corner so we dont get out of WS range, 75% it draws us all in we are about to wipe and our whm saves everything with benediction, second round of minis, same routine, it comes back, after that same old thing until 50%, everyone spams sleepga on minis to make sure it sticks, we darkness, he 2 hrs for more darkness, we both use wing and spam WSs while blms spam whatever spells they can. (I would have 2hrd but it was @10min from our first try.) In the end Damaar killed it with Blizzard IV. We crushed the old record of 28min 45sec with our new record of 19min 56seconds. It was easily the most fun an intense fight I have ever experienced in FFXI. Calimar Lakshmi 08:29, 22 July 2009 (UTC) WAR, DRK, RDM, SCH, BLM, BRD *WAR/SAM (Justal) *DRK/SAM (Areguzanda) *RDM/WHM (Zumi) *SCH/WHM (Eracle) *BLM/WHM (Fitch) *BRD/WHM (Rices) Required Items: Food/RR items for everyone incase of low MP after RR Strategy: *We Started off the fight by buffing with Barfire/Fire carol/Protect/Shell to reduce the damage of the bombs. Berserk/Defender did nothing to increase/decrease damage done to us. Went in and did as much damage as we could with mages backing us up. *At about 77% we had BLM and DRK stun to allow SCH time to get stoneskinga on the party and bard to redo Carols. *After buffs were reapplied DRK and WAR did a WS at the same time to take him under 75% then as soon as Stun wore off both used meditate. *From this point we stored TP and did only Melee and Magic Damage. When he got to about 52% we both used Weaponskills to take him to aprox 43-46% to keep him away longer while we killed BLMs. *Bard used Horde Lullaby then BLM stacked ES sleepga2 over it about 30 seconds later while we picked them off one by one. *When the boss returned we were low on MP so the SCH put up a Helix on him and we put up Bio2 and put Gravity on and kited him for about 2 mins while MP resored. *Once the battle resumed we repeated this strategy again then when he returned the second time we had kited a min or so then used 2 hours to get him down as low as we could. *When he spawned the BLM and we did the same sleeping strategy and just ignored them until we saw them begin to cast again and focused completely on the boss *3 people died at 3% due to his Crystaline Flare(WAR DRK and WHM) but blm killed with Drain. Justal Pheonix 05:24, 22 July 2009 (EST) 2x SAM/WAR, MNK, RDM/WHM, SCH/RDM, BLM or 2x SAM/WAR, BLM WHM BRD SCH Strategy: Works with any combination of DD + healer + aoe sleep Mainly melee Riko with your back to the wall so knock back does not effect you. Sleepga adds when they pop and kill them 1 by 1. When he spawns his henchmen for the 3rd time, have your DD's go crazy, preferable doing a skillchain with added MB's. Include 2hrs if u wish. The fact that he can use Crystalline Flare without restraints will want you to finish the fight asap. BLM, BLM, WHM, SAM, SAM, WAR Note 1: /nin is almost useless when it comes to this fight. A lot of AoE attacks. Only person I would suggest subbing /nin is the warrior since they can provoke. Note 2: Stay calm, this fight is designed to mess up your nerves. Just take it easy. Our group did it in 14 minutes and 35 seconds without rushing, you shouldn't either. You have plenty of time! Note 3: If your going to use the WHM instead of the RDM make sure your group brings 3-4 Yag Drinks. I only had to use 3. Note 4: If your healer is having a hard time with MP bring a Hi-Elixir. They cost 10-20k and is well worth the worth of the hat. This is not required though. We only used WHM because my only jobs are WHM and SAM atm After entering in the battleground have your whm (or w/e your replacing the whm with) buff up your team and Reraise up. Have the blms buff up and while the whm is resting one of the blms cast a T4 nuke on the mob. When the battle starts have your melee go up to the top of the stairs and sit it out. If your a SAM you need to build TP with meditate the moment you enter the fight. The two BLM's will bounce hate off each other. Make use of the spell Bind and Gravity. It helps a lot in this fight and is very vulnerable to it. While I was healing MP I called who had hate with this simple macro: /assist /wait 1 /p is after The whm will only be keeping watch over the BLMs. The BLMs should be able to handle this fight with ease. Keep a watchful eye on them and if they are struggling through a cure on them. When the boss gets to 75% it will draw everyone with hate and do a 500+ dmg AoE with a 10-12 second stun. Barthundra might help, I tried it but I didn't notice a huge difference. When the mages get stunned the melee go in and attack the boss. The Sam's will then WS on the Boss. Try to draw hate away from the group as best as you can as it is a small stun it will still attack the mages who are defenseless. At 50% the boss will retreat to the back while two WHM's spam cure V on it curing it to full. It will also spawn 5 BLM moogles. The moment it strikes 50% the blms need to prepare a sleepga. It is best to take turns so call it out who is going first. Once they are slept have a melee attack one of them while the rest assist that person with /assist. While the melee are fighting the BLM's should focus on silencing the moogle they are currently fighting. Silence doesn't last very long but it does make a difference. You should have 10-15 seconds to spare before the boss comes back in and attacks again. If your still trying to kill the moogles dont panic. Have the BLM's take control again and do exactly what they did the first time and nuke it down trading hate. Make sure you use Bind and Gravity again. It's still vulnerable to it. Again at 75% the boss will draw everyone with hate in and stun. Again the melee's go in and start meleeing on the boss. SAM's are free to WS as they build TP easy. At 50% he will retreat again. Kill off the BLM moogles again. This time when the boss comes back in have the melee take control. One of the BLMs go in the back and rest MP while the other helps nuke. The job this blm has is to try to stun its JA @50% so your group doesn't get stunned. The back up BLM should then run in and quickly sleepga the BLM's. At this time everyone needs to ZERG the boss as quickly as you can. There will be 1 more stun move but fight through it. One of the BLM's should stay off to the side to resleep the moogles. We had two sams so the boss went down very quickly. With this strategy we beat the record by 15 minute sand 10 seconds. We didn't really even try that hard lol. Good Luck to the rest of you! Edit: just did it again with 3 SAM's and beat it in 11 minutes. Maybe a BRD would push it to 10 min but I have my doubts. Kalila 21:07, 22 July 2009 (UTC) = x2 BLM/RDM WHM/SCH RDM/BLM RNG SAM = After Buffs Blms(me and a taru) opened with timed AMII dropped its Hp to roughly 87% Whm,Rng,Sam went to the steps like strats above have said. Rdm stayed to refresh (gravity/bind was not needed) Blm uses stoneskin and phalanx position yourself in a corner so that bombs knockback doesnt actualy move your character and it will not interupt your casting. Also note that with stoneskin up you can /heal and bombs will not interupt that either. Lost stoneskin only on Crystaline Flare was easy recovered once stun ended with Drain since it landed for me for 800+ Blms continued to tank and bounce hate when minis popped sleepaII DDs made short work of them. (was trying to test for the elemental absorbtion these have) was watching the opening casts that the minis have and tested with TierI nukes seemed to absorb the same element that they tried to cast) (needs more testing to be sure though) Repeated Round 1 Strat for Round 2 (Key Note during round 3 before minis are popped make sure only 1 person is n range of Rico's Crystaline Flare) During Round 3 when Rico got to 51% the taru blm had hate i moved to top of stairs with the rest of the party. At that point the taru used Drain to make Rico use Flare and pop minis (The Taru was the only 1 to get hit with this Flare/Stun) I ran back and slept the minis as soon as the minis popped since I was out of the AoE range of Rico. With minis slept we finished Rico off quickly. Made this post for the above mentioned test on the minis and their absorbtion of elements if anyone else can test this finaly figure out how they truely function on absorbtion of elemental magic would make this an incredibly easy manaburn fight My Mind set on it was 5 Henchmoogles if in fact all of them open with a different element cast (blizzagaIII, ThundagaIII, StonegaIII, etc...) with there only being 5 of them that would always leave at least 1 blm -agaIII spell that could be used to burn them down. Leaving an adunbance of time to rest until Rico returned. did this just now with sch/rdm smn/whm brd/whm whm/sch war/sam sam/war. Followed the kiting start and everything, sch used 1st nuke while smn assault garuda and used wind blade. DD waited on stairs then when he did AoE DD and whm were safe adds popped slept them, DD came down finished adds while smn and sch rested. this continued till 3rd round when we zerg we messed up sleep rotation and had epic lolomfghesat10%wipe but all in all we didnt use blm or rdm and almost won easily -Dioptase (Diabolos) = BLM BLM BRD RDM SAM SAM = *SAMs should know which of them will be the main assist so they don't attack different Henchmen. Staying ontop of the stairs unless they are killing the Moogle Henchmen (aka minis) but can go all out on the 3rd form after 50%. *BLMs stand at opposite sides of the arena and bounce hate back and forth while casting Stoneskin and using Drain to heal themselfs. It should be decided BEFORE you go in which BLM is going to stand alone near the door when he is near 50% on his 3rd form. *RDM casts Gravity and DoT spells on main NM and Refresh on BLMs while giving heals. *BRD is for mostly for support and to help cure. Casting Barfira and singing Ballads for Mages to regen their MP and Minutes for the Melee to help them kill the adds faster. BRD should not be solely depended apon for sleeping the Henchmen. Horde(AE) Lullaby has a very short range and only a 30 second duration vs Sleepga II's 90 second and larger AE range. The BRD should still try casting Lullaby on the henchmen just incase one of the BLMs is interupted or are in mid-cast of another spell. This fight really isn't that hard if people are willing to pay attention and no one trys to rush it or panics if someone dies. Teamwork and communication are the key to success in this fight. If someone does dies and you need to wait for weakness to wear off, one of the BLMs can hold the NM indifently using stoneskin and drain. Our RDM subbed DRK and used Chainspell + Stun near the last 50% to stop him from using Crystaline Flare while the BLMs used Manafont. Paying close attention to the last 50% will determine if this will be a win or a loss. He will use Crystalline Flare to stun everyone near him and then summon his Henchmen. If the BLMs and BRD are near him and get stunned it's all over because they will end up dying from the 5 -ga spells. Akeda 14:14, 25 July 2009 (UTC) = WHM RDM BRD DRG DRG SAM = * Setup was: ** WHM/SCH (Moofasa) ** RDM/BLM (Umesh) ** BRD/WHM (Ioto) ** DRG/SAM (Odindark) ** DRG/SAM (Pharalis) ** SAM/WAR (Vili) * Strategy: ** Enter the BC, complete buff. DRG DRG SAM engaged Kupenreich and attacked down to 50%. ** When the adds came, BRD Lullaby alternating with BLM Sleepga. DDs picked off Henchman one by one with main assist Odindark (DRG) ** The adds were killed before Kupenreich returned to full HP so we all returned to the entrance door (the semicircle). ** Note: Kupenreich does not re-aggro if you kill adds before he finishes his Healing Phases provided your entire party is at the door. Useed this time to regen full MP. ** Repeated this same strategy until the 3rd phase where he does not return to the rear platform to heal. ** Slept adds and all DDs 2 hour zerged the boss. * Notes: ** Would be best for the WHM to macro in Celerity + Curaga III as the draw in stun caused the party to go in the red a couple times. Benediction did not need to be used. ** Skillchaining on 3rd phase caused severe damage and diddnt really leave time for Kupenreich to do another draw in. ** Standing on the rear platform does not appear to prevent draw in, as the WHM was pulled in several times. Moofasa EST 11:44, July 25th, 2009 = moved from main page = I was going to put the strategy up but someone beat me to it so I'll post link here. But as in all guides there are slight differences. I'll make the comparisons below and explain. The strategy used in the guide in the above link uses SAMx2 BLMx2 RDM WHM. However! :The only jobs that are a MUST are the BLM/rdm x2 and RDM/blm. :SAM is the ideal DD job for this but MNK, WAR, DRK, DRG are all viable. :Sub /nin for the DDs IS NOT necessary. /war /sam /thf /rdm are more effective (will explain below). :For Support slot, WHM is ideal, BRD/whm, another RDM/whm are all viable. Biggest dmg comes from their magical TP moves and /nin does nothing aside from absorb enemy's melee attacks which are seldom and minor compared to their TP moves. Also note that berserk will not increase their magical TP move's dmg on you, and will increase your melee hits 25%. A Sneak Attacked Gekko landed for 7k~ish and almost one shotted the henchman. The 2 DDs should plan a Skillchain in advance to maximize dmg. Basically think of it as two teams in the party. Team 1 = BLM1 BLM2 + RDM Team 2 = DD1 DD2 + Support Key roles for each job BLM - TierIV AMII Drain Stun (on Riko); SleepgaII Aspir(on henchman); Stoneskin Phalanx Barfire Aquaveil (self duh) RDM - TierIII Drain Gravity Bind BioII or III, ParaII, SlowII (on Riko); Sleepga Silence Aspir (on henchman); Composure'd SS, Phalanx, Barfire, Aquaveil Haste Refresh (on BLMs as well) :Team 1 will be taking most of the damage from Riko. Although Riko does melee at times, you will absorb all damage for 10-15 rounds of attacks (whether normal or magical bomb) with full buffs up (can be tanked by RDM indefinitely with just buffs*). :It is imperative to have a fresh Stoneskin up right before its Crystalline Flare. It will nullify at least 50% of its 700-800 damage and you will need it to stay alive while stunned for 8-12 seconds. :RDMs can buy rest time if someone has fallen by taking Riko to a corner and just self buff SS PHX Barfire and Bio2 to counter its HP regen. DD1 + DD2 - Store TP on Riko, position yourself to the rear of Riko and as far as possible without being out of range of melee. Riko's AOE Bomb Toss (which it spams and causes knockback) is target radius 5 feet (stay away from its target BLM). :DDs subbing /rdm has highest survivability rate in case they get spammed with TP moves. Self barfire phalanx at all times. :DDs subbing /war will have the highest damage output without defense down cons from Berserk as most TP moves are magical. :DDs subbing /thf will create highest spike dmg doubling their WS dmg with Sneak Attack. :DDs subbing /sam should make use of TP gain to SC henchman quicker. Support Slot - This slot will buff/cure DDs and support Team 1 in many instances. :WHM can benediction if things go badly. WHMs won't take hate from BLMs or DDs damage output. :RDM/whm #2 can sleepga, curaga, and silence, can even tank/kite Riko if Team 1's RDM is a doozy and goes down for some odd reason. :BRD/whm can maximize DDs erradication of henchman, lullaby, fire carol buffs {omg, yes please} on top of barfira. Team 2 will be the 'cleanup crew'. They wait safely out of range from Crystalline Flare then take out Henchman one by one for Riko's Phase 1 & 2. They shine by zerging Riko at Phase 3. (more on this below in the Step by Step Runthrough) Disregard the Fight Scenario in the strategy given in the link. Several points are situational and only apply to the jobs in the strat. Step by Step Runthrough ---- Enter Battlefield *Party enters & buffs. Team 1 should self buff to control recast timers. *Everyone use RR item/spell, Attack food for DDs, INT food for Team 1, MP/cookies for Support. *Rest til BLMs full MP. Team 1 readies to engage, BLMs position themselves on the entrance corners, left and right, facing walls. *Team 2 readies to run above steps to the rear Throne area. This will prevent Crystalline Flare from drawing Team 2 in. Phase 1 Fight! *RDM casts BioII/III on Riko and immediately runs to center. *BLM1 stays at entrance, on one corner and casts TierIV. *BLM2 runs to another corner nearby and casts AMII. ::IMPORTANT. BLM or RDM tanks must be up against the wall, perpendicular to Riko and linear to the wall, when taking Bombtoss knockback in order for spells to not be interrupted. In the Throne Room, there are many 'corners' where you can place yourself to do this *RDM stays at center of circle and casts Gravity. *BLM1 casts AMII. *RDM casts Bind when AMII lands and Riko moves to BLM2. ::Rdm must be aware of situation and cast Bind/Gravity to allow BLMs to rebuff without taking too much magical damage. ::''Riko is helpless when no one is within melee range. Riko should be nearing 75% at this point :Team 2's Support gets Divine Seal CuragaII ready :Team 1 rebuff SS PHX Barfire, no interruption when against wall :Team 2's DDs gets ready to engage Riko to Store TP *BLM without hate or RDM triggers 75% with a Nuke. ::Phase 1 & 2's Crystalline Flare @75% = Drawn In AOE 21 feet + 8-12 second Stun Effect + 700-800 raw damage (SS absorbs 250ish, PHX absorbs 200ish - element of CF is unknown so far or whether bar spells can create resist %. Riko reaches 75% and attempts to pwn Team 1! :Team 1 is now in red/orange HP and Stunned. *Team 2's Support runs in and DS CuragaII's Team 1. Cure as necessary. *BLM with hate stand against and face nearest wall, rebuff and nuke. ::Most other strats suggest BLM with hate to run/kite while RDM gravity/bind. This is NOT necessary as BLMs can effectively tank with /rdm and take no damage. ::A stationary BLM will also allow for DDs to attack Riko from behind and away from AOE target radius 5' bomb toss knockbacks. They also only need to tank a short while until Riko's 50% that triggers Phase 2. *Team 2's DDs rush in, position behind Riko (BLM will have Riko's attention) and Store TP. Save JA's and WSs for Henchman x5. :Now that melees are attacking, Riko will start using TP moves. Team2's Support should be aware of HP and status downs for DDs and act accordingly. Riko should be nearing 50% at this point *RDM starts rebuffing and stands by for Sleepga on Henchmanx5. Why rdm and not blm? read on. :Support can fill this role if BRD *Riko @50% becomes invulnerable and runs to top of stairs for Phase 2. *Riko has a gift however and spawns 5x BLM Henchman who will position themselves around the hate target within seconds then cast a variety of gaIII or tierIV spells. *RDM's fast cast sleepga or lullaby is best to start off, followed by a BLM's SleepgaII stacked on top 60seconds later. *BLMs cast Aspir on any Henchman then moves away from henchmans to rest MP. *DDs strategically pick off the Henchman, burning JAs and WS. Ending a planned SC with the higher dmg WS is recommended. :Multi-hit WSs are not favorable but rather a single hit high dmg WS. Henchman's gain TP very fast and will use a variety of status inflicting moves. They are more annoying than dangerous. Each Henchman has a little under 10k HP. :Henchman absorb one element which is unknown and random. This however should not discourage SC since it is 1/8 chance that it'll absorb and even if they do, its just off the additional SC dmg. *RDM should assist silencing the DD's current target if Support cannot interrupt their spellcasting. *RDM must keep eye on Riko's HP as its being regen'd to 100% for Phase 2. *One of the BLMs sticks a SleepgaII 60seconds later on the sleeping Henchman before they wake. :When henchman wake up, they immediately use either a TP move or cast a spell. Hence, the Sleepga > Sleepga2. *DDs should have most of the henchman down by the time Riko has 100% and goes into Phase 2. :Riko is invulnerable to any damage IF any henchman are still alive (residual animation of their dead bodies must be gone as well). *RDM buffs up and moves to rear of stairs behind Riko against wall while Riko is being cureV bombed to 100% and get ready to tag Riko. :RDM can buy time for all henchman to be gotten rid of and/or BLMs to gain full MP back. :Although there is a hate list and Riko will beeline for the last target it had in Phase 1, the hate is reset to minimum. New Phase = new hate list so RDM can turn its attention with a single Dia and keep it at stairs. *RDM will keep self buffed and tank Riko til all Henchman are dead then cast BioII/III. Do not Gravity yet. Take Riko back to entrance while everyone gets back into Starting Positions. Phase 2 (redo Phase 1) *Everyone redoes all steps until Riko goes into Phase 3. Phase 3 Now the fun part *RDM should tag Riko immediately again and keep Riko above stairs. *Everyone should rebuff and get ready for a 50/50 chance at CFlare when the last henchman dies. :Only the RDM should get pwned if Riko uses it since everyone is away from it. *Support rushes in to save RDM with cure bombs. Stays above stairs against wall. *RDM rebuffs and BioII/III, TierIII to tank Riko again. *Support runs back to entrance when RDM retakes hate. *DDs stay at entrance this time. *BLMs move to above stairs, position across from each other and use same nuke/tank strat. *RDM should also nuke TierIII, convert will be necessary when BLMs take hate. :Team 1 should triangulate their positioning in the small area to avoid bombtoss from hitting each other. :BLM without hate can 2HR Manafont if Riko's HP isn't near 50%. Only 1 of them should Manafont. :Riko should be nearing 50% and will do both CFlare and pop 5x Henchman in this last Phase. :He will also stay in the fight but is NOT invulnerable. But you can imagine the chaos. *Support from Team 2 needs to rush in and Sleepga/Lullaby the Henchman immediately, then DS CuragaII on Team 1. :At this point, Team 1 will have depleted their MP and if lucky, no one should have fallen. Do not despair if any died. *Whoever has hate takes Riko to entrance where DDs are ready to eradicate this Moogle Pig. :If any in Team 1 have fallen, RR, head to Riko, 2HR and Nuke. :The BLM who already used 2HR before 50% should stay with Henchman and stack a SleepgaII before they wake. :Riko can use CFlare again anytime between 50% til death but does not draw-in and is a slightly weaker AOE damage but still Stuns. *Everyone zerg/nukes. Riko will go from 50% to 0% Win before the Henchman wakes. :A SAM with full use of 2hr can eliminate Riko alone at this point. You still get win even if you're dead at Riko's 0% but do not gain EXP. (who cares about 750exp?lol) Surviving Phase 3's 50% is the key for most strategies. :In this setup, BLMs are used to take Riko's HP down instead of melees as Riko's TP moves are more deadly and annoying rather than its regular knockback fire-based attacks which are easily absorbed. Pickup parties rarely work. Go with a static team that'll listen and do as the leader says lol. Parties to avoid: *DDx3 BLM WHM RDM or similar (wipes at Phase 3 or time expires) *any party without a good DD (too slow on Henchman, time expires) *any party that uses a different strat lol j/k I mean, of course there are exceptions hehe But meh, you should join any parties doing it to gain experience anyway~ will make you a better strategist? ^^ Plus the fight is really fun! by~ Finalblade on Remora Server